Family
by bookworm0313
Summary: Lacy week- Family. Family isn't about blood...it's about the people who helped you create everlasting memories. It's also about the people you promise to spend the rest of your life with.


This is something a little different for Lalu week I have decided to write it as a dramatic monologue. Something different, so don't sue me please. Beware the characters might be a little OOC.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or the song "Are you going to kiss me or not?"

_**Family**_

**Family. Family isn't only with the people who gave birth to you, who have your blood. Sometimes you family are the people that you have an unexplainable bond with or the people that helped you create everlasting memories. Sometimes, your family is with the partner that you have willingly said you would spend the rest of your life with.**

_[The guilds – Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth, Mermaid Heel, and Quatro Cerberus - stand to attention as Lyra starts to play "Are you going to kiss me or not?" on the guitar, signaling the start of the ceremony. Asuka hurriedly walks down the aisle while dropping petals behind her. She moves to the left side of the altar as Erza walks down the aisle, holding onto Jellal's elbow. She has a look of concentration on her face as she tries not to run up the aisle and away from Ichiya. As they separate Cana comes next as she holds onto the elbow of Bacchus, sober for once. That is until she takes a swig from the bottle that she hid in her bouquet. Next is finally Levy – whom Lucy asked to be her maid of honor – holding the elbow of the best man Gajeel, blushing like a madman. Finally, the moment of truth. Lucy walks through the aisles being escorted by Natsu and Gray, the three in linked arms. Gray and Natsu are shooting daggers at each other with their eyes, but they know how much this meant to Lucy so they didn't do anything. Juvia is no longer calling Lucy her "love-rival" so she doesn't mind that Gray is helping to escort her down the aisle._

_As Lucy is walking a little bit of her dress trails behind her, gathering the fallen petals that were dropped by Asuka and plucked from their stems as the bridesmaids walked by. Her face was radiant as a few curls adorned the side of her face. It became a light shade of pink as she stood beside Laxus, waiting for Makarov to start the ceremony. When it was time for the vows, Laxus went first.]_

_[Laxus speaks in a low voice]:_ Lucy, when we first met it wasn't in the best of times. _[Looks over at Gajeel, who shrugs sheepishly]_ But even then it couldn't be considered our first meeting, face to face. That was just when I know there was a new big-breasted blonde at the guild and she was the reason it was being attacked.

_[Lucy starts to look sad remembering that day]_ Damnit, I shouldn't have said that. I'm not good with these things.

_[The crowd agrees wholeheartedly by yelling YES!]_ Anyways, don't look sad, this is our wedding day. I asked you to be my girl, but before I could hear your answer Mira blasted the lacrima into a billion pieces. That was the first unsavory meeting.

_[Laxus starts to get a sad look on his face as well, to match Lucy's_.] Then the Fantasia incident. I think I speak for everyone in the Fairy Tail Guild when I say we would like to forget it. _[Fairy Tail yells out another yes. Natsu and Gray start to argue about who said it louder until Erza comes down from the altar and bashes them in the head.]_

_[Laxus grasps Lucy's hands ad brings them to his heart, effectively making everybody quiet down again.]_ But when Gramps sent me into exile, I learned the error of my ways, and wanted to come back. One of the errors was asking you to be my girl in an uncouth way. I figured I made you feel like dirt. Little did I know that you gained a little confidence boost from that comment_. _

_[Lucy starts to laugh as Laxus smiles a little. She stops laughing, but she's smiling now.] _ I wanted to apologize to you, but with Tenroujima, the GMG, us going on missions, and E.N.D., I didn't really have any time to give you the apology that you deserved.

_[Laxus moves his eyes from Lucy's face to stare out the stain glass windows of Kardia Cathedral.]_ When I ate those particles from that Tempesta demon, I had an epiphany_. _

_[Laxus gets a loving look in his eyes that only Lucy could see.] _I realized that I was in love with you, Lucy. That was why I was always worrying about when I could apologize to you. So I fought to get better, just so I could profess my undying love for you.

_[Gajeel, Natsu, and Gray start singing "Laxus and Lucy, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-UMPH" before Erza comes and bashes them on the head, effectively knocking Natsu and Gray out.] _Thanks Erza._ [She nods her head at him to continue.]_

_[Laxus looks back to Lucy as he continues_.] I fought the sickness, and lo and behold, the first person I see when I wake up is you Lucy. You were helping Wendy because half the guild was hurt, and she needed the extra hands. Well, instead of saying sorry like I wanted to, I grabbed you and pulled you down for a kiss. Hey guys, she slapped me afterwards, so don't go trying to kill me now!

_[He says as he saw Team Natsu getting ready to attack him. Natsu and Gray had mysteriously woken up when he said those words.]_ Lucy, you ran away and I thought that was another thing I had to own up too. I chased you out of the room – keep in mind I'm still in pain – and out of the guild doors. Before you could disappear completely I grabbed your arm and told you I was sorry. You face turned into a cute pout and I lost myself in your eyes. I still do. _[Crowd awes at Laxus' cheesiness.]_

Since then we started hanging out more. I didn't try to kiss you again _[He says this as he pointedly looks at Team Natsu.] _but damn if you weren't tempting. Sometimes it felt like you wanted me too, but I kept myself in check. I didn't want to mess up again. _[He looks back at Lucy.]_

I remember taking you out on our first date. You dressed as you normally did, a short skirt and tank top, but you had on those heels and your hair was curled…damn_…_

_[Laxus gets a wistful look on his face as Makarov clears his throat trying to get Laxus attention.]_ Oops, sorry. Anyways, we went out to dinner and a movie, cliché I know, but I was nervous. I didn't want to mess anything up before we even started dating seriously. I brought you home, and you asked me, "Are you going to kiss me or not?"

_[Women start whooping and hollering telling Lucy, "Good job girl!"]_ I was stunned. Then I did exactly what I had wanted to do since I stopped you from going into the crowd. I kissed you.

_[Laxus turns to look at Fairy Tail as he speaks] _I still remember how everyone found out. We had been dating for months now, going on dates in secret. Well, you came in, unknowingly sporting a hickey on your neck. When Natsu asked what happened you immediately stormed over to me and smacked me across the face yelling, and I quote, "YOU GAVE ME A HICKEY?"

_[Laxus does a poor imitation of Lucy's voice as he is saying this to the guilds present, making them laugh. Lucy smacks Laxus across his chest, making him feign a look of hurt.]_ Ouch, that hurt.When Natsu and Gray started coming over to try and defend you, you pulled me by my sound pods and gave me one of those possessive kisses you know I love.

_[Lucy starts to give Laxus a warning look telling him to stop whiles he's ahead.]_ Alright, I won't go into detail _[looks out at the guys]_ but they sure are hot, if you pervs want to know!

_[Girls seethe in anger as the guys start laughing and Makarov starts to have a nosebleed.]_ I'm going to pay for that one aren't I? _[Lucy gives him a look like "No shit Sherlock.] _

I'm just going to stop now. But I am going to talk about the proposal. OK. So I went to your house around like what, 11 o'clock at night? Let's just say you weren't to happy to see me.

_[Lucy starts grumbling about beauty sleep as Laxus starts laughing again]_ but I just told you to go get some clothes on because I wanted to take you somewhere. Still grumbling you threw on some sweats and a sweatshirt – that's right guys, Lucy has sweats in her closet! – and followed me. I dragged you to this secluded spot that overlooked Magnolia, and you were questioning me as to why the hell we were here. I just told you to watch the sky. When you looked up, you started crying from sheer joy, because there was a meteor shower happening, and you hadn't seen one since your mom passed. You hugged me, but you let go when I got down on one knee, and held out a plain key attached to a ring. I said to you – girls don't start crying now – "Lucy, would you allow me to be the key that opens your heart and be mine forever?"

_[Despite Laxus' warning, the girls start crying] _ And your response? You nodded, saying…

** "Are you going to kiss me or not?"**


End file.
